Gamemodes
There are four gamemodes in Depth: Blood & Gold, Hide & Seek, Megalodon Hunt, and Haywire. The first three are available year-round while Haywire occasionally is taken off. Blood & Gold Diver's Objective: Survive and protect STEVE while killing sharks Shark's Objective: Kill all Divers or destroy STEVE Overview: Divers are trying to survive from the sharks until STEVE gets around the entire map. Divers and sharks both start out with a limited amount of lives. If either life-count reaches zero before STEVE reaches the boat, the other team wins. In order to assist in killing the other team, each team is able to upgrade themselves through one way or another. For the divers, they are able to spend money on gear. Divers earn money each time STEVE completes a safe and by collecting treasure. Treasure spawns throughout the map, though their spawns are always the same for each map. Divers can only spend their money when they are respawning. For the sharks, they are able to spend evolution points on evolutions. These evolution points are earned from killing divers. Each evolution does something different, so be sure to find out what they do! Blood & Gold games usually end with either one team losing all their lives, or STEVE reaching the boat; however, Sharks can also win by destroying STEVE. STEVE has a limited life-pool that can quickly be restored by using the welder on it. Hide & Seek Diver's Objective: Survive until time runs out Shark's Objective: Kill and convert all divers Overview: Diver's are trying to survive from the sharks turning them until the time runs out. They are able to help expedite this process by collecting treasure. Treasure reduces the time that sharks are allowed to hunt the divers. Unfortunately for the divers, the sharks are able to see the treasure at all times; as such, divers need to be careful when taking treasure, as the shark may see it disappear, and get a lock-on their position instantly. Divers are equipped only with a bang stick and shark evolutions are disabled. Divers only have one life, and if they die, they turn into a shark. Sharks, on the other hand, have an indefinite amount of lives, though they spawn high in the air, thus wasting precious time. Since evolutions are disabled, it is recommended that sharks pick a fast high-damaging shark (like the mako or blue), since bang sticks essentially one-shot everything and the lack of abilities makes slower sharks less practical. Megalodon Hunt Diver's Objective: Kill the Megalodon in order to become it Shark's Objective: Score points by killing divers and reach the point cap Overview: Initially, everyone spawns as divers with a weak computer-controlled megalodon. Divers collect treasure to upgrade their weapon through a predefined upgrade path. Getting killed by the megalodon sets the diver back a weapon on the path. Divers need two pieces of treasure to upgrade to the next weapon. When a diver kills the megalodon, they become the megalodon. Please note that the last person to shoot the megalodon before it dies gets to be the megalodon, it does not matter which diver did the most damage. When someone is the megalodon, they are able to score points by killing the other divers. The Megalodon is large, high-damaging, and is able to be seen by the divers through walls if it stays too still for an amount of time. Haywire